


Never Again

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-08-20
Updated: 2000-08-20
Packaged: 2018-11-11 06:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11142507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: A split-second snapshot of Ray after he knocks on the door during Victoria's Secret.





	Never Again

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

 

Never Again

Standard Disclaimer. I'm shaking a finger at myself, (no, not that one) and saying, "Bad silvina, bad. Ray should be happy. Sap. Go write sap. Sap is good." But Ray seems to be unhappy lately and he's making my muse cry. Please send comments, questions, compliments, and otters to or visit http://www.members.xoom.com/dueSou.

A split-second snapshot of Ray after he knocks on the door during Victoria's Secret.

# Never Again

You forgot again. DAMN. Wait. Breathe. In. Out. Go. React later. Just get away. Turn around. Walk away. Get in the car. You can react when you're alone. You'll be fine.

Don't depend on people. Just _remember_ you're on your own. It doesn't matter. You're _OK_ , you just forgot. It slipped your mind.

Don't trust people. You'll only get hurt. Take care of yourself. You'll be fine. Don't let your guard down.

You let him in too close. Worry about that later. In. Out. You'll remember next time. There won't be a next time.

Green light. Why aren't you driving?


End file.
